Layla
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: You've got me on my knees, Layla. Shin


Hello!

Well, I watched NANA last week and I'm tottaly in love with it. The first thing I made after the last episode was search in Fanfiction for fics about Reira/Shin and Nobu/Hachi. I confess that I stayed a bit disappointed. C'mon, Nana is such a good anime, it deserves more fics. And that's why I wrote this fic in English and I'll post "The Full Moon Reminds Me of You" in Portuguese. Hope that it reaches a larger number of people. I'm sorry if there's some mistakes out there. I've done my best. It'll be better if you listen "Layla" by Eric Clapton at the same time.

**Disclaimer:** NANA doesn't belong to me, and if it was mine, I would have made a happily ever after end.

Enjoy

* * *

"_Tentei consolar-te_

_Quando o teu homem te deitou abaixo. _

_Mas como um idiota, apaixonei-me por ti, _

_**Layla**"_

_._

Reira-san, what do you do when you get lonely? Sing or write a song? Do you just listen to music or do you have courage enough and go out, looking for company? I wonder why don't you stop hiding and pretend. Why don't you admit it, aren't you tired of playing this game? I didn't know your huge proud wouldn't let you say you need the company of a 15-year-old boy…

Even so, I think you don't understand it. I am a boy who lives from women, but I don't want to live _with_ them at all. So, why do you take so long to call me? Reira-san should know that I have always time you. I want to give you consolation and be by your side, since the man you want is going to marry Hachi, although they don't love each other. You never thought he could marry, did you?

I don't want to be like Nobu-san or Yasu-san, I want to stay with the woman I desire and I'll do everything to realize it. I am here and I won't run away anymore. After I said "no" to my job, and after I said "no" to money… I came here only to stay with you, because it's impossible, even for a Black Stone, not to fall in love with the Trapnest Princess. Your way, your smile and your voice, they're just like poison running deep beneath my veins. I know you're not that pure, that you have your own sins and do your best to hide them. But, Reira-san, can't you understand that's what I love in you? Your foolish innocence, thinking that you can run away from what you are and desire…

Say, Reira-san, was it difficult when you told me your real name? Well, for me it was difficult let your real music go. I'd love to know what your face was hiding when I rand at your door and said "I'm nagashi", that lonely hero who wanders the earth looking for love. Did you notice that I didn't use the usual excuse: "I forgot my lighter"? I demand to know what you thought when I said that who was there was only me, Okazaki Shinichi, holding an acoustic guitar. A brand new acoustic guitar, paid with your many, after my dirty little service. Had you been amazed when you saw me sitting on the sofa, instead of the bed, which had always hosted us in?

I do not understand how is it possible that a man who really knows you can treat you with indifference. How can a man say "no" to your hopeful eyes and refuse to touch your soft hair? That's why I am here, Reira-san, because I can't say "no" to you. But I want to know what your heart felt when you heard the first chord. What did your tears screamed while I sang the first verse? What did you think when you found out that a little boy with 15 years was deeply in love with you? And what did you feel when he gave you his shoulder?

Did you laugh?

I need to know… At that time, I could not understand why did you cover your face as soon as you realized that me, in addiction to singing, was telling you that I love you. I finally admitted that you, Trapnest Princess, had turned my world upside down, and you didn't at least show me your face. It was mean from you and you know it was difficult to me…

So, why didn't you show me the smile you were hiding? Why did you let the fear win? Why didn't you share that happiness with me?…

Why didn't you tell me you loved me too, Layla-san?

* * *

**A.N.:** Well, this was an experience, but I think it turned out right (not good, just right). I really wanted to write something about these 2 based on "Layla". The verse on the top is in Portuguese, it says:

"_I tried to give you consolation_

_When your old man had let you down._

_But like a fool, I fell in love with you, Layla"_

Well, I'd love to know your opinions, so if you leave a review, I'll be very happy.

Thank you for reading,

Neffer-Tari


End file.
